visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Before Time
Known sometimes as the Age Before the Ages, or the Ancient of Days, this ‘period’ of time is actually a misnomer. Time is one of the Foundational Forces of the Second-Generation Creation. It did not exist prior to that inception, thus has no true meaning during the sole existence of the First-Generation Creation. All that transpired in the First-Generation Creation, prior to the birth of Time, transpired on levels of existence beyond the understanding of beings born into a Spatial-Temporal Reality. Thus, any record of such is always a ‘best-guess’ or ‘best analogy’ understanding of the truth. ‘Events’ are listed merely in a relative order of existence and occurrence. There will be no time context listings for these events which happen pre-PC. Due to the nature of things, two such events may follow one immediately to the other, or a thousand generations could be seen to pass in the utterance of a single thought. Events will simply be broken down by groupings, and by a listing of location or locations in which those events occurred. Following is the listing of events in a best-guess chronology, one should realize that this understanding could change, leading to a re-ordering of the sequence as new information is revealed. Pre-Creation The Void It is known that prior to the advent of any creation, there existed an endless Void. Within that Void, the entity known as God first dwelt for an undefined passing, until developing self-awareness. That entity then began to create. Dawn of the First-Generation of Creation Heaven It has been revealed that the first creation of God was actually the so-called City of Light, more properly known as Heaven. Following the formation of that essence place, God then began to create the Heavenly Host, a collection of beings also known as Angels. This phase of creation is known as the First-Generation Creation. The Fall War Heaven After a passing, God revealed plans for a Second Generation of Creation, a Spatial-Temporal Reality that would be contained within what would one day be known as the Omniverse. It is known that following that revelation conflict arose, leading to a division of the Heavenly Host into thirds. One-third, led by the angel Lucifer Morningstar, rose in open rebellion in a sequence of events known as the Fall War. That rebellion was ended with the creation of Hell, and the casting down of the rebel Angels in what would become known as the Fall. Another third, moved by compassion for the coming fragile life of the Second Generation, petitioned to depart Heaven and enter that creation when the time came. Their petition was granted and they became known as the Grigori, or simply, the Host. The Rise of Darkness Hell Following the end of the Fall War, the former angels, now known collectively as the Fallen, regained form and awareness within the depths of Hell. It is known that another power struggle took place in those depths, which ended with power being seized by the creature known as Satan. The Dawn of Time Heaven After a passing, God reached forth and set in motion the Second-Generation Creation even as the Grigori departed to descend, and Time then came into being. (see 0.0PC) Category:Chronicles Category:Primary Source Articles